It is well known to utilize remote elevator monitoring systems (REMS) for monitoring operating conditions in individual elevators in widely diverse locations. Examples of such systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,568,909 and 4,662,538 which are hereby incorporated in their entireties by reference. As shown in FIG. 1 which corresponds to FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. Nos. '909 and '538, each REM system during normal operation monitors individual elevators in remotely located buildings 12 (REM buildings), transmits alarm and performance information to associated local monitoring centers 14, and then can retransmit the alarm and performance information from the local centers to a central monitoring center 16. Each of the buildings 12 includes a master data processing system 18 and one or more slave data processing units 20 which together gather operational information about corresponding elevators and elevator shafts. The slaves 20 communicate with the master over lines 22. Each master includes an electronic processor (e.g., microprocessor) coupled to a volatile memory (e.g., RAM) and to a non-volatile memory (e.g., ROM, EEProm or the like). The non-volatile memory includes instructions for evaluating performance data and determining whether an alarm or alert condition exists according to Boolean logic equations (or a state machine model) which are coded within the software. The software is stored within the non-volatile memory and executed by the microprocessor.
Each master system 18 communicates with a modem 24 which permits transmission of alarm and performance data to a modem 26 in the associated local monitoring center 14. Typically, performance data (as opposed to alarm and/or alert data) is transmitted by the master 18 responsive to a specific request from the local monitoring center 14. The modem 26 exchanges information with a local data processor 28 which informs service personnel (e.g., service operator) of conditions in all of the associated elevators being monitored. Service personnel are informed (e.g., alerted) by means of any suitable output device(s) such as a display (CRT), a printer 30 and/or an audible warning device.
Each local 14 typically includes a suitably programmed personal computer system. As shown in FIG. 1A, each local data processor 28 includes an electronic processor (e.g., a microprocessor) coupled, via suitable buses etc., to a non-volatile memory (e.g., ROM, EEProm or FLASH EEProm), a volatile memory (e.g., RAM), various controllers and I/O ports. The processor 28 is coupled, via the I/O ports, to a mass storage device (e.g., DASD or hard disk), an input device (e.g., keyboard) and output device(s) such as a CRT or printer 30. The DASD memory includes instructions for receiving data (alarm, alert, performance) and also includes data (e.g., look-up table T-FIG. 3A) and instructions useful for determining the cause of an alarm and for causing notification of an alert or an alarm via the output devices. The local processor 28 alerts local personnel of these conditions via the printer 30 or CRT or other output device.
REMS of the type described have evolved with increasing sophistication and have found widespread use. REMs provide alarms quickly for response by local service personnel as well as providing other information indicative of impending degradation of the elevator system or potential harm or inconvenience to the passengers. It is important for service operators to have a means for early detection of REM masters that can no longer initiate transmissions (e.g., initiate phone calls and/or transmit a message signal packet P-FIG. 2) to the local processor 28. In line with such sophistication, it is known for the master to transmit daily performance data about elevators being monitored and for the local processor to cause the printer 30 to highlight the local monitoring center's computer printout in the event that a remote building does not call in daily. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,909, column 11, lines 35-53.
Although daily verification that a master is operational is useful, the present inventors believe that further improvements in the versatility and effectiveness of a remote monitoring system are achievable. For example, excessive costs and/or degraded performance may result from daily or frequent telecommunications call-in transmissions from a multiplicity of masters. In addition, the present inventors have discovered that daily call-in transmissions from a master after an initial installation shakedown period are unnecessary for certain types of buildings (e.g., apartment buildings) in order to maintain a satisfactory degree of confidence that the master for that building is operational. On the other hand, the present inventors have discovered that hospitals or other such critical locations require daily and possibly even more frequent communication checks of the masters for those critical locations.
According to the present invention, a monitoring system includes a master including an electronic processor coupled to a memory, a master communication means for permitting transmission of electronic message signals, a local processor including a local processor memory, the local processor is connected to an output device such as a CRT or a printer for displaying information corresponding to message signals and is also connected to an input device such as a keyboard for inputting certain data (e.g., a value) and instructions. The local processor memory includes instructions for assigning the value to a local variable (e.g., failure period) located in the memory, for determining if the failure period (threshold) for a particular master is exceeded, and for causing information identifying such master to be outputted on the output device (e.g., display) if the failure period is exceeded. According to an essential aspect of the present invention, the failure period is selectable and adjustable by a local operator within a range of, e.g., 0-365 days. Preferably, the range is 0-255 days. Of course, hours, weeks or months could be employed. Typically, the operator enters the value (e.g., a whole number) via the keyboard K. Optionally, each master system (e.g., in non-volatile memory) includes instructions for assigning the same value equal to a master variable (e.g., failure period) located in a memory of the master and for initiating a communication to the local at a particular time on the last interval (e.g., last day) of the failure period. Alternatively, each master system includes instructions for determining if an alarm has been sent to the local within the failure period, and, if not sent, to send a check alarm which verifies operation of the master.
It is a principal object of the present invention to increase the effectiveness of a remote monitoring system.
It is an additional object of the present invention to enhance the versatility of a remote elevator monitoring system.
It is a further object of the present invention to permit an operator to select or change a time period within which a master must communicate with a local or else the master is considered failed.
It is a further object of the present invention to permit an operator to select or vary the period for communication checks sent from a master within a remote building to a local monitoring center.
It is a still further object of the present invention to reduce telecommunications costs in a remote elevator monitoring system.
Further and still other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent in light of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, in which: